Noche
by Lady-of-the-ice
Summary: Un poema de sentimientos de Camus hacia Milo, pues el caballero de Acuario ya esta harto de las infidelidades de Milo (chafa summary, lo se xDD)


Noche...el oscuro manto sombrío

El cual cae en mi ser

Y las timidas estrellas, cual hermosas bailarinas

Comienzan a aparecer….

Noches de luna llena….

Noches de inmenso amor…

Noches de incesante sufrimiento….

Noches de agonizante dolor….

Tus besos….aquellos que se han quedado gravados en mi piel, comienzan a arder…

Tus caricias….aquellos que te nombraron soberano de esta blanca piel…me han de acosar cada día…

Tus labios….aquellos que poseian el sabor de la mas dulce miel….

Tus manos escurridizas que acariciaron esta piel…para despues dejarla en agonia…

Que es una noche sin estrellas…?

Que es la luna sin su brillo…?

Que es el artista sin su musa…?

Que es el escritor sin el papel…?

Y a pesar de lo que decian….

A pesar de lo que relataban sobre nosotros….

Cual epica saga de amor de dos humanos que traspasaron el limite de lo prohibido…

Asi como ellos no necesitaron de ayuda para acusarnos…

Yo no necesite ninguno objeto para expresarte el enfermizo amor que te tuve….

En cambio tu, cual mariposa….ibas de flor en flor, de esencia en esencia….

Y me dedicabas palabras de amor….las cuales sabian a mentira…

Besos que sabian a dolor…Caricias que me provocaban escalofrios….

Ya que tu realmente…nunca me amaste…

Las estrellas de mi oscuridad….eran tus brillantes turquesas que alumbraron alguna vez mi alma…

El brillo de mi astro lunar, era moldeado, por la melodiosa y seductora voz que tanto ansío escuchar ya….

La musa de mi inspiración….el centro de mi deseo….ese, eres tu…

Tu pecho desnudo, el cual me sirvio de lienzo para trazar con mis manos las invisibles palabras de amor que deje en tu piel…

Noche…seguro testigo de mi padecer…

Mi unica compañera en mis tiempos de nostalgia….

Noches que me traen recuerdos….

De algo que pudo haber sido tan hermoso…

Y muchos se preguntaran…

Que ha pasado? Que fuerza divina ha roto semejante unión?

Oh, que problema ha surgido para causar esta colisión?

Y ahora yo respondo….

Asi como las estrellas dejan de brillar…

Asi como la luna deja de alumbrar…

Asi como la musa escapa para no regresar….

Asi como el papel es echado al olvido para no desperdiciar…

Asi como el pincel es dejado de usar….

Yo, Milo, te he dejado de amar….

Pero aun a pesar de las palabras que recito…

Mas seguro estoy, al saber que olvidarte sera algo muy difícil….

Al igual que las noches que comparti en tu lecho…

Como podre olvidarlas….?

Las noches en las que te rogue porque me amases…

Las noches en las que implore que me adorases…

Las noches en las que te suplique que me hicieses tuyo…

Las noches en las que senti la gloria del placer al sentir tu esencia dentro de mi ser..

Las noches en las que la suavidad de tu tersa piel me hizo conocer el mas dulce infierno…

Como olvidarlo….

Me es imposible….

Mas tengo que hacerlo…

Porque escuchame bien escorpión…

El Camus de antes….ya ha sido echado al olvido….

Aquel que te imploraba porque lo hicieses tuyo…

Aquel que dia tras dia esperaba en dolor que llegase la noche para ir a tu templo….

Aquel que te dijo mil y un palabras de amor….

Ese ha muerto por completo…

Y este nuevo hombre tratara de recuperar su dignidad…

O lo que le resta de ella….

Pero decir que no te ame…

Es como mentir a mi propia alma…

Ya que nunca olvidare aquellas veces en la cuales moria por estar en tus brazos…

Aquellas veces en las que tus hambrientos labios recorrian mi piel…

Y yo, mas que sumiso me entregaba por completo a tu merced…

Noche….portadora de mi agonia…

Solo te ruego, mi dulce amiga…

Que ella mande sus espiritus hacia ti….

Y que ellos te hagan recapacitar de lo que hiciste…

No quiero que vengas llorando a mis brazos, buscando mi consuelo….pues tal vez no lo haras…

No quiero que te dediques a endulzarme el oido pues se que son mentiras…

No quiero que me demuestres con actos falsos como me amas….pues sera en vano…

Ya que, mi corazon ha tomado ya una decisión….

Asi que ahora te digo…

Je'taime Milo

Y se feliz sin mi….

Trata de olvidarme de tus recuerdos…

De hundirme en lo mas profundo de tu mente….

Destruye esa pirámide construida con el amor que te di….

Borrame de tu vida….

Asi como yo tratare de hacerlo contigo…

Y a pesar que difícil tarea es…

Debo hacerlo, aunque me valga la vida…

Pues me basta tener tus besos forjados en fuego en mi piel…

Tus caricias marcadas en mi cuerpo…

Para tener, tu recuerdo en mis pensamientos…

Y con esto mi amado escorpion…

Mi sensual caballero de ojos turquesas….

Mi eterna adoración….

Con esto amor mio, te digo las ultimas palabras que escucharas de estos resecos labios, los cuales tuvieron al fortuna de saborear tu miel incontables veces….

Pues no regresare….no lo hare, no regresare para que el recuerdo de esto me siga lastimando como lo hace ahora….

Este es tu castigo Milo…

Tu desafiaste el poder de la noche…

Y ella, compadecida, me relato de tu infidelidad…

Y ahora no me queda otra que decir….

Que alguna vez te ame…

Que alguna vez, di mi vida por ti…

Que te convertiste en todo para mi…

Que soñaba cada noche contigo….

Y que ahora vida se ha reducido a apenas un suspiro…

Espero la noche sea amable contigo…

Como lo ha sido conmigo…

Ella me enseño a ver la realidad….

Me abrio los ojos de lo que era una vana ilusion….

Ella me dio el valor para escaparme de tu templo…

Despues de haber quedado nuevamente a completa merced tuya…

Y quisiera que asi como me ha ayudado a irme….

La noche me brinde el poder sobrenatural de olvidarte…

Pues aunque me rueges…

No regresare a ti…

Suficiente me he humillado ante ti….

Para regresar a una vida encadenada a una eterna ilusion….

Y esto es realidad….asi como la noche comienza a desaparecer…

Y con ella viene la mañana

Las cuales odio sin medida alguna

Pues ellas, traidoras, me recuerdan a ti…

Pero no caere…

Y esperare, dia tras dia, en la dulce agonia de la espera en que la noche llegue y vuelva a cubrirnos con su negro manto…

Para luego soñar, que nos tenemos el uno al otro…

Y luego despertar para darnos cuenta de que no hay nadie a nuestro lado….

Adios Milo

Se feliz….

Se feliz sin mi….

Busca entre tus amantes

Aquello que siempre te di…

Aquello que nunca me brindaste…


End file.
